Wilde West 3
Josie went back to town and brought her horse back to the sheriff, too! 9:36:15 PM Khiro: And it's getting dark. Where to next? 9:36:18 PM Josie: Josie was then going to go find the doctor, if it's not too late. 9:39:11 PM | Edited 9:39:29 PM Khiro: Doc Preston! He's not in, but one of his assistants is, a man who looks to be in his early thirties, fiddling with a stuffed beaver. 9:40:57 PM Josie: Nice beaver. 9:41:18 PM Khiro: Man: I can't get the eyes to look right. 9:41:54 PM Khiro: The man has a scruffy beard, blue eyes, and auburn hair tied in a ponytail. 9:43:24 PM Josie: Oh, you're the taxidermist? 9:43:55 PM Khiro: Man: Mmmhmm. And I stitch people up if they need it on occasion. You need stitching? 9:46:03 PM Josie: Nope, I'm just wonderin' if there are any bandages for sale here. 9:46:05 PM Khiro: He has an accent, vaguely british. 9:46:42 PM Khiro: Man: Not unless you're bleedin'. 9:48:44 PM Josie: You sure? I could offer a good sum. 9:49:30 PM Khiro: Man: We need all the bandages we got. You could probably buy some at the general store, though. 9:50:36 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:50:41 PM Josie: All right. Thanks. 9:51:01 PM Josie: Kate Candlemas. 9:51:04 PM Josie: Josie offers her hand. 9:52:11 PM Khiro: He takes it. "Ebenezer Dingo. I'm the town taxidermist. I help watch the shop here sometimes." 9:53:14 PM Josie: Josie shakes his hand. 9:53:21 PM Josie: Thanks for your help. 9:53:24 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat and heads to the general store! 9:55:50 PM Khiro: It's shut! 9:56:02 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head and heads back to the Imperial. 9:56:21 PM Khiro: It's about 8 at this point. 9:57:01 PM Josie: Josie listens for music before she steps in, steeling herself against it! 9:57:39 PM Khiro: Yep! There's lively music playing and a general attitude of merriment and cheer. 9:58:54 PM Josie: Josie thinks: I may have to stay somewhere else. 9:59:14 PM Josie: Josie slips in nonetheless, and tries hard to ignore the music. 10:01:02 PM Khiro: Okay! Headed up to her room? 10:02:03 PM Josie: Josie pauses at the bar to order a whiskey, which will give her time to check for Fennick. 10:04:30 PM Khiro: You don't see him. 10:04:39 PM Khiro: Roll a d10! 10:05:34 PM Josie: ((4!)) 10:06:22 PM Khiro: You see nothing. Just a bunch of happy people singing and whatnot. 10:07:17 PM Khiro: Bah humbug! 10:07:44 PM Josie: Josie drinks her whiskey and goes up to her room to get away from the tune. 10:12:34 PM Khiro: You can still hear it from downstairs, but it's muffled. 10:13:40 PM Josie: Josie is relieved. 10:13:57 PM Josie: Josie gets her nightgown on and slips into bed to sleep! 10:15:10 PM Khiro: Okay! The music goes on until ten or so. 10:15:56 PM Josie: Josie puts her pillow over her head to sleep. 10:19:39 PM Josie: (( http://io9.com/incredible-historic-pictures-of-early-science-labs-485796493 Theo's family through the ages.)) 10:20:56 PM Khiro: (( http://thefrogman.me/post/49884090562/reuters-meet-nakio-nakio-is-a-mixed-breed-dog Speaking of Theo, remember his corgi that he gave leg extensions to? )) 10:21:12 PM Josie: ((CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE.)) 10:22:47 PM Khiro: She gets to sleep! Though she has a weird dream. The details are blurry, but it might have involved vampires? And a warlock? And a werewolf? 10:23:35 PM Josie: Josie doesn't think too much about that. 10:24:13 PM Josie: Josie gets dressed the next morning and heads to the general store! 10:26:36 PM Josie: (( http://boingboing.net/2013/05/01/pbs-the-movie-a-pbs-meets-th.html Ahahah!!!)) 10:27:50 PM Josie: ((I... wish this were an actual movie.)) 10:28:20 PM Khiro: You find the general store run by a genial, matronly woman. 10:28:48 PM Josie: Josie looks around, curiously, at everything that they have, keeping an eye out for bandages. 10:30:39 PM Khiro: They have a bit of everything, including some basic medical stuff like bandages and alcohol. 10:31:59 PM Josie: Huh. There much call for bandages 'round here? Town isn't that big, is it? 10:32:57 PM Khiro: Woman: Sure. Lotsa' little cuts and scrapes here and there. Don't take much for a little cut to get infected. 10:33:11 PM Josie: Huh. When was the last time you sold any? 10:33:38 PM Khiro: Woman: Hmm. Yesterday, I think, to MacCleary. He was takin that boy of his hunting. 10:34:42 PM Josie: Time before that? 10:35:27 PM Khiro: Woman: Sold a first aid kit a week ago to the sheriff. 10:35:30 PM Khiro: She shrugs. 10:36:50 PM Josie: Not too often, then, that's what I thought. What d'you sell the most of? 10:37:39 PM Khiro: She raises an eyebrow. "Oh... a bit of everything. Food, I'd guess." 10:38:19 PM Josie: What kind? 10:38:27 PM Josie: Josie looks for the candy. 10:39:35 PM Khiro: There's a few jars of taffy and hard candy on the counter in front of you. 10:41:30 PM Josie: I'll have some of those candies, please. 10:41:35 PM Josie: Josie points to the hard candies. 10:41:46 PM Josie: Never been much for taffy, always feels like my mouth's going to get glued shut. 10:42:41 PM Khiro: She smiles and nods, putting a bunch of the hard candies in a bag. "I have some chocolates too, if you're interested. I keep them off the counter and out of the sun." 10:43:53 PM Josie: Nah, they don't do too well in pockets. 10:43:54 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 10:44:02 PM Josie: Thanks, though. 10:44:33 PM Khiro: Woman: Anything else I can get ya? 10:46:00 PM Josie: Nope, not for now. Thanks, though, I'm sure I'll be back. 10:49:23 PM Josie: Josie heads out. 10:49:52 PM Josie: Josie looks for East Street. 10:54:24 PM Josie: Josie wants to talk to this Mick character--probably Irish? 10:55:01 PM Khiro: Yep! ITs' not hard, Lamplight is on East Street. 10:55:45 PM Josie: Josie looks for a Mick. 10:57:46 PM Khiro: Gimme a d10! 10:59:41 PM Josie: ((6.)) 11:00:47 PM Khiro: As you walk down the street, you notice a rat run down past your foot and into a nearby alleyway. 11:02:25 PM Josie: Josie checks the alleyway. 11:04:30 PM Khiro: Down at the end of the alleyway, you see a figure covered in robes! 11:05:05 PM Josie: Hey. 11:08:03 PM Khiro: The rat you were following runs under the robes. "Yeah?" 11:08:11 PM Josie: You Mick? 11:08:16 PM | Edited 11:08:21 PM Khiro: Mick: Oh, you're the marshal. 11:08:34 PM Josie: Seems like everybody knows already. 11:10:12 PM Josie: Not much point in tryin' subtlety 'round here. 11:12:37 PM Khiro: Mick: I know everything. You're looking for Fennick, right? 11:12:59 PM Khiro: Another rat... or maybe the same one, scurries out from his robes and past you back onto the street. 11:13:33 PM Josie: Nobody knows *every* everything. I'm lookin' for Fennick. 11:15:11 PM Khiro: Mick: Yeah, he came through here. Wearin' an eyepatch. 11:15:39 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:15:43 PM Josie: Where'd he go? 11:17:27 PM Khiro: Mick: I think he went to hook up with what's left of Viskav's gang. 11:17:41 PM Josie: And where's that? 11:19:01 PM Khiro: Mick: There's some caves about two days east of town that they're probably holed up in. A half day from the cave is an old mining town called Dryknife. Easy pickin's for that gang. 11:19:52 PM Josie: Town still populated? 11:20:30 PM Khiro: Mick: Yeah, they do some trade with the local indians. 11:22:08 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:22:14 PM Josie: How many people does Viskav have? 11:25:35 PM Khiro: Mick: Viskav's dead. But when he got run out of town, he had half a dozen thugs. WHo knows how many have joined the gang since. 11:27:02 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:27:08 PM Josie: Can't take 'em on myself, anyway. 11:27:16 PM Josie: What do you do here, anyhow? 11:27:54 PM Khiro: Mick: People need info. I give 'em info. 11:28:39 PM Josie: In exchange for what? 11:29:07 PM Khiro: Mick: Usually I charge. 11:29:19 PM Josie: And you're not chargin' me. 11:29:58 PM Khiro: Mick: I never charge the Sheriff, neither. This is a nice town we got. I'd like to keep it that way. 11:31:19 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 11:31:39 PM Josie: Wish more folks felt that way. 11:32:37 PM Khiro: Mick: You got a nice smile. You should smile more. 11:33:13 PM Josie: Not a real valuable trait in a marshal, I find, but I'll take that under advisement. 11:37:07 PM Josie: Thank you, sir. 11:37:22 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat, and heads back to the sheriff's office to talk to Statler. 11:39:03 PM Khiro: He's in there with his feet on his desk! 11:40:27 PM Josie: Hey, Mr. Statler. 11:41:12 PM Khiro: Statler: Marshal. How goes it? 11:42:43 PM Josie: Well. Thinkin' Fennick's gone to Viskav's people in Dryknife. 11:48:23 PM Khiro: Statler: The caves? Makes sense. Don't surprise me. I've just never had the people to send there and check it out. 11:49:15 PM Josie: How many people you think it'd take? 11:52:16 PM Khiro: Statler: More than the three I got. At least half a dozen to comb the caves and find them. 11:52:54 PM Josie: You countin' yourself in that three, or no? 11:53:31 PM Khiro: Statler: Fact is I can't leave the town to go on a three to five day expedition. 11:56:21 PM Josie: So we'd need another two to do it. It'd take a while to get two more marshals here; by then he'll be gone. 11:57:54 PM Khiro: Statler: You might try riding to Dryknife. I'm bettin' they're sick of the Viskav gang. 11:59:21 PM Josie: Think so? Haven't steered me wrong yet, I suppose. Mind if I borrow Abeline again? 11:59:59 PM Khiro: Statler: not at all. I don't ride her nearly enough these days. Josie borrowed the horse, and is riding it to Dryknife! 8:46:01 PM Khiro: Which is a two day ride. 8:46:51 PM Josie: Josie didn't know that, but will go anyway! Probably needs to grab her suitcase first, in that case. >.> 8:47:19 PM Khiro: The caves are over a day away, and dryknife is closer to the caves than to Wilde. 8:48:50 PM Josie: Josie heads out! 8:49:18 PM Josie: Josie brings her rifle, too. 8:50:33 PM Khiro: Probably a good idea. 8:52:30 PM Josie: Josie keeps a careful eye out while she's on the road! 8:53:42 PM Khiro: Okay! You ride! And ride. And ride. And ride. And it starts to get dark! 8:54:29 PM Josie: Josie looks for a good place to stop and lay out a bedroll that probably *doesn't* involve scorpions. 8:58:19 PM Khiro: Roll a d10! 8:59:56 PM Josie: ((3!)) 9:02:22 PM Khiro: You think you find a spot! 9:02:37 PM Josie: Josie lays out her bedroll! 9:09:21 PM Khiro: Okay! It looks like a nice night. Everything should go well! 9:10:53 PM Josie: Josie lies down and goes to sleep, with her rifle near to hand! 9:13:43 PM Khiro: Gimme another roll! 9:14:12 PM Josie: ((4!)) 9:17:14 PM Khiro: You're awoken out of a dream by Abeline freaking out. 9:18:32 PM Josie: Josie sits up and looks for the cause! 9:20:42 PM Khiro: You hear something! A high-pitched flutey type sound. 9:21:03 PM Khiro: It's still nighttime, though it's a clear night, so it's pretty bright. 9:22:47 PM Josie: Josie clambers to her feet and takes out her pistol! 9:23:35 PM Khiro: It would seem that someone is playing music out there. Your horse is spooked. 9:24:31 PM Josie: Josie steps over there quietly to see who it is! 9:31:52 PM Khiro: You can't quite tell where it's coming from, as the terrain is rather rocky and hilly here. But someone is playing a spritely tune. ((sorry, had to put dishes away.)) 9:32:22 PM Josie: Josie goes toward it, gun pointed at it! 9:32:37 PM Josie: Josie will wander a bit if she needs to, while keeping an eye on the horse as a mark of her location. 9:34:09 PM Khiro: You see a figure standing on some rocks! The music seems to be coming from there. He's pretty good, whoever he is. 9:34:33 PM Josie: Hey! Quit that, I'm tryin' to sleep. 9:36:55 PM Khiro: He starts playing louder! 9:37:08 PM Josie: Josie fires the gun, carefully aiming away. 9:38:52 PM Khiro: 'He' turns, revealing bright glowing eyes staring at you! 9:40:56 PM Josie: Hey, I said quit that, I'm tryin' to sleep. 9:42:31 PM Khiro: The tune changes from spritely and jaunty to to slow and mournful. 9:44:41 PM Josie: Josie stalks up to him to punch him in the face. 9:46:37 PM Khiro: There's a buzzing noise and a bunch of things fly from him and toward you! 9:47:16 PM Josie: Hey! I'll shoot you if I have to! 9:47:25 PM Josie: Josie shields her face, but keeps her eye on him! 9:48:21 PM Khiro: He keeps playing and these bug things, they look like sharp dragonflies, zoom in toward you. 9:49:45 PM Josie: Josie shoots at him! 9:50:19 PM Khiro: One of the dragonfly things intercepts the bullet! Another one slices your arm. 9:51:36 PM Josie: Ow! 9:51:38 PM Josie: Dammit! 9:51:44 PM Josie: Josie shoots a couple more times! 9:52:29 PM Khiro: You hit him! He stops playing briefly. 9:53:51 PM Josie: What the hell are you doing out here, anyhow? 9:55:52 PM Khiro: He glares at you and starts plahing again, and the dragonflies attack again. He's dressed in rags and is *way* too thin to be a human or even a half-something. 9:56:58 PM Josie: Josie gives up, turns around and runs back to her horse, saddles it up and rides on! 9:57:43 PM Khiro: The bugs come back and slice at you again, this one getting your upper thigh. 9:58:57 PM Josie: Son of a bitch! Knock it the hell off! 9:59:02 PM Josie: Josie encourages Abeline to run faster! 9:59:33 PM Khiro: You outrun the bugs as the critter decides to focus on easier prey. 10:00:17 PM Josie: Josie grumps. How much sleep has she gotten? 10:00:33 PM Khiro: Maybe a few hours. 10:02:52 PM Josie: Josie thinks to hell with it, and just rides on. 10:04:48 PM Khiro: Okay! Just riding unitl you get to Drynkife? 10:05:25 PM Josie: Josie does, yep! 10:07:04 PM Josie: Josie will probably be grumpy. 10:10:14 PM Khiro: Probably! But you get to Dryknife. A podunk little town compared to Wilde, really. The townsfolk watch you leerily. 10:10:48 PM Josie: Josie nods gravely to anybody there, and looks for a restaurant or place with food. 10:11:12 PM Khiro: There's an inn/saloon type place on the main street through town. 10:12:04 PM Josie: Josie heads over there. 10:12:57 PM Khiro: By the time you get into town it's barely noon, so there's not a lot of people here. The barkeep looks at you. "What can I getcha?" 10:13:42 PM Josie: Josie rubs her eyes. 10:13:47 PM Josie: Coffee, plenty of it, too. 10:13:55 PM Josie: Some jackass wanderin' around with a flute out there in the middle of the night. 10:16:17 PM Khiro: Barkeep: That'll be the Piper. Damn menace. 10:17:18 PM Josie: What's his game? 10:18:08 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Who knows? He tries to kill and eat anything that wanders into his territory. And his territory changes nightly. 10:18:54 PM Josie: He *eats* people? 10:19:18 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Usually it's animals, but yeah, he eats folk. 10:20:30 PM Josie: Law enforcement ever try to help? 10:21:05 PM Khiro: Barkeep: They can never find him. And our sheriff died a week back, so that's not likely to change. 10:21:56 PM Josie: Died? That's troublin'. What happened? 10:24:06 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Some thugs been raidin' us for awhile. They finally got Tyler. 10:25:02 PM Josie: Viskav's folk? I heard rumors back in Wilde. 10:26:03 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Id on't know who they are. But they've been gettin bolder in the past month. 10:26:38 PM Josie: Seen anybody with a funny eye lately? 10:26:57 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Hmm. Don't think so. 10:27:08 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Wait. There was a fella with an eyepatch. 10:28:05 PM Josie: That'd be him. ... what'd he say or do? 10:29:31 PM Khiro: Barkeep: He met with a couple folks. A lady and a gentleman. Didn't recognize them. 10:29:55 PM Josie: Nobody got hurt? 10:32:19 PM Khiro: Barkeep: NAh, seemed pretty civil. 10:33:33 PM Josie: Thank goodness for that. 10:33:40 PM Josie: Any idea on where they were headin'? 10:37:46 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Not a one. Hmm. You law? 10:38:25 PM Josie: Will it get me shot if I say yes? 10:39:14 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Nah. Ain't that kinda town. 10:40:00 PM Josie: Good. I was gonna ask if you could wait til after the second cup. 10:40:11 PM Josie: Josie smiles just a tiny tiny bit. 10:44:08 PM Khiro: The barkeep smiles. "You need a room?" 10:45:00 PM Khiro: Barkeep: 'cause, no offense, but it looks like you ain't slept in awhile. 10:45:07 PM Josie: Sure do. Would appreciate it if you kept it quiet that I'm law for now. 10:46:42 PM Khiro: Barkeep: No problem. But you'll wanna talk to Deputy Beagle. He's all we got right now. 10:51:31 PM Josie: Oh, didn't know you had any. Where can I find him? 10:51:54 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Probably over in the sheriff's office, still. 10:52:58 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:53:00 PM Josie: Where is it? 10:53:52 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Just down the street, you can't miss it. 10:54:26 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Dont' expect much from Beagle, though. He only got the job 'cause his sister was the Sheriff's wife. 10:57:22 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:57:24 PM Josie: She still around? 10:58:23 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Nah, she died a few years ago. 10:59:53 PM Josie: Huh, that's a shame. 10:59:58 PM Josie: Well, I'll be back, maybe, for a nap. 11:00:02 PM Josie: Thanks. 11:00:06 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat and heads for Beagle! 11:00:35 PM Khiro: The barkeep nods! 11:02:32 PM Josie: Josie looks for the sheriff's office. 11:05:40 PM Khiro: Easy to find! There's a handsome young man with very pale blond hair sleeping, drooling on the desk. 11:07:02 PM Josie: Josie clears her throat tactfully, though the impulse to mischief is strong! 11:08:27 PM Khiro: He snores. 11:09:33 PM Josie: Josie shakes him awake. 11:10:38 PM Khiro: Beagle: Whuh! Oh, hello. What kind of justice can I help you with today? 11:12:08 PM Josie: ... that's kind of an interestin' question. 11:14:44 PM Josie: You Mr. Beagle? 11:15:40 PM Khiro: Beagle: Deputy Beagle, yeah. Can I help you, ma'am? 11:17:23 PM Josie: Sure. You got any idea where that fella with the eyepatch is? 11:19:19 PM Khiro: Beagle: Fella with an eyepatch? 11:19:59 PM Josie: Yep. Came through not too long ago, likely from Wilde? 11:20:43 PM Khiro: Beagle: Can't say I know your fella. 11:24:34 PM Josie: Huh. 11:24:40 PM Josie: What about Viskav's folk? 11:31:36 PM Khiro: Beagle: They killed the sheriff. They say they're holed up in the caves. 11:34:16 PM Josie: How come they didn't kill you? 11:35:36 PM Khiro: Beagle: I... um. Wasn't there. 11:36:34 PM Josie: Oh. Well, probably for the best. 11:40:40 PM Josie: How've you been doin' since? 11:41:06 PM Khiro: Beagle: Not well. I'm a deputy, not a sheriff. Not cut out for this mess. 11:41:23 PM Josie: Oh yeah? What's hardest for ya? 11:41:49 PM Khiro: Beagle: The fear and respect part. 11:42:09 PM Josie: Yeah, you can do without fear, not so much without respect. 11:42:34 PM Khiro: Beagle: And I"m a lousy shot. 11:43:41 PM Josie: Practice much? 11:44:13 PM Khiro: Beagle: When I can. 11:44:59 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 11:45:03 PM Josie: Got to prioritize it. 11:45:53 PM Khiro: Beagle: I'm just hopin' the townsfolk pick a new sheriff. 11:46:59 PM Josie: Oh, you want out, huh? What about stayin' a deputy? 11:48:09 PM Khiro: Beagle: I'm... uh... better suited to bein' second banana. 11:50:16 PM Josie: Well, you can help me out, I guess. Kate Candlemas, U.S. Marshal. 11:50:23 PM Josie: Josie holds her hand out to him. 11:52:12 PM Khiro: Beagle: Ah! A Marshal. Pleasure to meetcha. 11:52:16 PM Khiro: He takes her hand. 11:53:00 PM Josie: Josie shakes his hand. 11:53:42 PM Josie: Lookin' for a man with an eyepatch, or a funny eye, or maybe a bandage over his eye. His name's Fennick. 11:53:48 PM Josie: I think he's goin' to Viskav's people. 11:55:08 PM Khiro: Beagle: Then he'll be in the caves with them, probably. 11:57:43 PM Josie: Probably. 11:57:48 PM Josie: You know how to get there? 11:58:59 PM Khiro: Beagle: YEah, but they say they're a maze. You'll need someone who's been in em. Or a map. 11:59:56 PM Josie: Who around here's been in 'em who might help? 12:05:36 AM Khiro: Beagle's thoughtful. "Well, some of the old miners might remember, if they're not addled. Some of the indians might know, too." 12:06:23 AM Josie: What Indians, an' what miners? 12:08:04 AM Khiro: Beagle: Most of our money comes from trade with the local Indians. We trade 'em food from some of the ranches, they trade us skins and pelts that we sell to traders what apss through town. 12:09:09 AM Josie: Which ones're likely to help me? 12:13:58 AM Khiro: Beagle: Well, the old miners love to run their mouths. And the Indians what come into town are usually pretty friendly. 12:15:07 AM Josie: So any of 'em. 12:15:15 AM Josie: Point me in a direction I could find some of either? 12:18:12 AM Khiro: Beagle: The old timers are always hanging out outside the common house. The Indians come into town every few days. Probably be in tomorrow. 12:18:33 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:18:38 AM Josie: Good. I'll likely still be here. 12:21:13 AM Khiro: Beagle nods. "When you're ready to head into the caves, I might be able to get you a posse. Plenty of folks in town sick of the gang. 12:21:43 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:21:56 AM Josie: All right. Thanks, Mr. Beagle. 12:22:08 AM Josie: Josie tips her hat, and heads to the common house to find a miner! 12:22:32 AM Josie: (( http://bit.ly/172wSgF !!)) 12:24:23 AM Khiro: ((Oh, did you read that article on io9 yesterday? They talked about the original plot of Star Trek III which sounded AWESOME?)) 12:25:03 AM Josie: ((No! Pass it to me!!)) 12:26:21 AM Josie: ((... candy out of children. CANDY OUT OF CHILDREN.)) 12:27:43 AM Khiro: http://io9.com/10-biggest-missed-opportunities-in-star-trek-history-494004107 )) 12:29:15 AM Josie: ((Oh my god, I LOVE the Inception one.)) 12:30:50 AM Josie: ((2 feral spock? Not as cool as Giant Spock though. I would like more Romulans, though.)) 12:31:30 AM Josie: ((4 *is* kind of a shame.)) 12:32:07 AM Josie: ((6! If only, if only.)) 12:32:53 AM Josie: ((8. Allergic to conflict between characters. Yes. That's why the show was soooo boring.)) 12:33:35 AM Josie: ((10 Yes *please.*)) 12:33:41 AM Khiro: ((I dunno, I just really dig the idea of the Vulcans saying 'Genesis whatnow?' )) 12:37:00 AM Josie: ((They *would.*)) 12:40:59 AM Josie: ((We done for the night, then?)) 12:41:09 AM Khiro: ((We can go a bit further, if you want!)) 12:41:18 AM Josie: ((Let's!)) 12:42:26 AM Khiro: You find the common house. There are three old guys outside, playing checkers on a rickety table. 12:43:33 AM Josie: Mornin'. 12:43:52 AM Josie: Or afternoon, anyhow. Feels like mornin'. 12:47:11 AM Khiro: Old timer 1: Afternoon, miss. 12:47:56 AM Josie: Checkers, huh? Never did get the hang of that one. 12:48:27 AM Khiro: Old timer 2: It's a game of skill and strategy and not havin' the patience for chess. 12:49:08 AM Josie: Simplicity makes it harder. 12:50:24 AM Khiro: Old timer 3: What can we do for ya? 12:50:41 AM Josie: Wonderin' how well you remember them old mines. 12:51:51 AM Khiro: Old timer 2: Like the back of my hand! 12:52:15 AM Khiro: Old timer 3: Have you looked at your hand since you turned... what are you, a thousand? 12:52:17 AM Josie: Oh yeah? Think you could draw a map? 12:52:22 AM | Edited 12:53:18 AM Khiro: Old timer 2: A thousand and one! 12:53:32 AM Khiro: Old timer 3: I remember the mines, miss. Pretty damn well. 12:53:47 AM Khiro: Old timer 1: They're both insane. I'll get ya a map. 12:54:09 AM Khiro: Old timer 2: Going after the gang? 12:55:00 AM Josie: Think so, yeah. 12:55:05 AM Josie: They cause much trouble 'round here? 12:55:50 AM Khiro: Old timer 1: Eh. More in the past month, for some reason. 12:56:20 AM Josie: What about the past four days? 12:57:06 AM Khiro: Old timer 2: Nothing since they popped Sheriff Tyler. 12:58:03 AM Josie: That recent, huh? 12:58:42 AM Khiro: Old timer 1: That was... what, five days gone? 12:59:56 AM Josie: Prob'ly made 'em braver. 1:00:15 AM Josie: You get me those maps, boys. We'll take care of 'em. 1:01:23 AM Khiro: Old timer 2: Well all right, then. You let us know, we'll ride with you. 1:02:39 AM Josie: Don't know just yet if that'll be needed. We'll find out. Thanks. 1:02:48 AM Josie: Josie tips her hat to them, and heads back to where she's staying. 1:05:55 AM Khiro: Okay! 1:07:14 AM Khiro: The room is not as nice as her room at the Imperial, but it's servicable. 1:07:24 AM Josie: Josie takes a nap! 1:07:28 AM Josie: Josie is *horribly* sensible. 1:08:01 AM Josie: Josie has trained herself to be! Because by nature she's afraid she's an unreliable flake like her father. 1:09:41 AM Khiro: Aww. 1:10:23 AM Josie: Josie is therefore relentlessly responsible and sensible!